


Snowstorm

by despattillo



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, i just love that tension, okay i say that but really all of my fics are tagged with that, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despattillo/pseuds/despattillo
Summary: from this prompt on tumblr: "srry in advance if this makes 0 sense but,, mavin stuck in a car during a snowstorm so they have to spend the night in the car 👀 mayb... some Antics..."





	Snowstorm

“Michael. Michael. Mi-”

“What?” Michael snapped, sending an irritated glance Gavin’s way.

“I’m _bored_ , Michael,” the lad whined in reply.

Michael scowled, keeping his eyes on the road as he inched the car slowly forward. “You should have thought of that before you dragged us out into a goddamn _storm_.”

“I didn’t know it was going to get this bad,” Gavin pouted. “I really wanted eggrolls.”

Achievement Hunter had been invited to New York for a creator’s convention, and, despite January’s inclement weather, flown out to city to participate. The group had gotten a rental car to explore the city, but after two days of sightseeing, Michael and Gavin had gotten restless. The two of them had left the hotel- at Gavin’s insistence, no less- to get food from a Chinese place that Geoff had recommended. It had been snowing when they left, but Gavin’s pleading had drowned out Michael’s concerns. Grumbling, Michael had driven the two of them a half hour out to the restaurant, waving Gavin inside to pick up their order as he fiddled with the radio, looking for a station that was playing something other than the blaring _URGENT - WINTER WEATHER MESSAGE_.

Now, a bag of slowly cooling Chinese food sat in the back of Michael’s car as a snowstorm whipped around them.

“Fuck. I don’t think I can go any further, I can’t see shit in this weather.”

“I’m gonna try and phone Geoff again,” Gavin said, waving his phone above his head.

“It’s no use, Gav, the power lines are down.”

“Yeah, I know, but-” Gavin’s phone screened flashed _call failed_ again- “damn.” The brit sighed and settled back into his seat, eyeing the heavy flakes that were setting on the windshield. “What are we gonna do, Michael?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Michael looked over at Gavin, who had genuine worry etched across his face. “We’ll sit here until the storm dies down, I guess, and then we’ll get moving again.”

“Did it ever snow this bad when you lived in Jersey, Michael?”

Michael frowned, trying to remember if he’d seen this much snow before. “Maybe? I think there was a pretty bad snowstorm when I was a kid- it knocked the power out for a week,” 

“A _week_?”

Michael shrugged, “The snow melted way before then, it just took the power company a while to get out to us.”

Gavin hummed, saying nothing for a few minutes until, “It’s getting dark, Michael.” A glance at the car’s dashboard told them it was only 5:23, but the sun had disappeared almost entirely behind billowing grey clouds. The windows were covered in thick layers of snow, muting the already dim streetlights and leaving them in near darkness.

“Yup.” Michael watched Gavin’s worried expression slip into something nearing panic, and quickly reached up to turn on car’s overhead lights. They glowed a soft yellow, dousing the pair in its light. Relief washed over Gavin’s face, his features strangely delicate in this new, gentler light. Something flickered in Michael’s chest as he watched Gavin’s expressions play out; Gavin scrunched his face and looked up at the overhead lights, then smiled warmly at Michael before turning to peer fruitlessly out the window for signs of change.

A strange feeling settled across the car and it’s occupants; an overwhelming sense of familiarity with something that shouldn't be familiar at all. Sitting in this quiet space with Gavin, Michael felt- well he wasn’t sure what he felt.

Gavin shifted in his seat, rolling his head lazily to look at at Michael, blinking sleepily at him before breaking into a yawn. Michael just stared, sure that aching in his heart was going to kill him then and there.

“Get in the backseat.”

Gavin spluttered, “What?”

“You’re obviously tired. You can stretch out back there and get some rest.”

Gavin frowned, considering. “What about you?”

“I’ll stay up here and watch the road.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, but didn’t protest, clambering awkwardly into the back and kicking off his shoes to curl up on the seat; he grabbed his thick winter coat from the seat and used it as a makeshift blanket. Michael watched him from the rearview mirror, another flicker rising in his chest as Gavin fluttered his eyes shut and his breath evened out.

-

An hour later, the storm had only gotten worse. Wind and snow lashed against the car, all visibility lost to thick flurry of white outside. A chunk of hail hit the side of the car with a thud, and Gavin woke with a start.

“Bloody _hell_ , Michael, I thought you said it was gonna melt!”

Michael glanced up, meeting Gavin’s bewildered stare in the rearview mirror. “Won’t be for a while, the storm hasn’t passed yet. The radio says it should clear up sometime tonight- maybe sometime early morning.” Michael had spent the past hour surfing through channels on the radio- listening to bouts of static and the monotone drone of the weather alert- and divided the rest of his attention between sending worried glances out the window and studying Gavin’s figure.

A particularly loud gust of wind rushed past, shaking the car and sending chills down Michael’s spine. Gavin unfolded himself from the backseat of the car, and stretched a hand forward.

“What?”

“Come back here,” Gavin said, eyes pleading.

Muttering under his breath- although he wasn’t really bothered by Gavin’s request- the brunette fumbled into the backseat.

“Get outta the way, dumbass,” Michael said, his tone joking, as he pressed a hand against Gavin’s arm to shove him to the side and make room for him to settle in the back.

“Ay-” Gavin yelped, shoving back against Michael.

Michael rolled his eyes, letting Gavin lean his weight against him and tamping down the warmth in his chest. As another gust of wind shook the car, Gavin shivered against him.

“Are you cold?”

“A bit.”

Michael sat forward, jostling Gavin as he reached to turn up the temperature in the car. He settled back against Gavin, grabbing his coat from the floor of the car and wrapping it around the two of them.

“Better?”

Gavin turned to look at him- the two were close enough that the tip of his nose brushed Michael’s cheek- and leaned away with a laugh, his eyes bright with charm and wonder. Gavin leaned back in and tucked his head underneath Michael’s chin, sighing happily.

“Better.”

Michael could hardly breath with the weight of Gavin pressed up against him- not that the brit was heavy, Michael’s heart just seemed to stutter at the warmth of being cuddled up with his best friend as the storm raged outside. Without thinking, Michael dipped down to kiss the top of Gavin’s head.

Gavin froze, his body becoming rigid against Michael’s, before turning his head to look up at the brunette.

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments, the radio reminding them faintly of the storm outside.

Gavin broke the silence.

“Did you just kiss me, Michael?”

“Well, I-” Michael paused, taking a moment to take everything in. Gavin’s hair was golden in the light of car, the lines of his face softer as he watched Michael his eyes practically glowing with something unreadable; here, in this moment with the storm howling just outside their little shelter, Gavin looked beautiful.

“I didn’t do it properly,” Michael finished, and leaned down to kiss Gavin.

Gavin didn’t hesitate, his mouth smiling against Michael’s as he kissed back sweetly. Michael pulled back, looking at Gavin with the quiet realization that he _loved_ this man, and wrapped an arm around Gavin, leaning back in to pepper his face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr or send me a fic request @ pouttillo (https://pouttillo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
